moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 10th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from October 10th, 35 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is called to order. First up last week. Who want to talk about something from last week? Not much happened so let us move on. Senator Shang you have something coming up. '''Gao Shang: '''Oh, I do believe so. If you are referring to my classes. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes… '''Gao Shang: '''Yes, indeed! Due to popular demand, I am continuing my classes on inscription! Who knew the wonders of writing would inspire such enthusiasm! If you seek the know-how of binding power to words, then please join me on this adventure of knowledge! There is a reason they say words are more powerful than actions. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator DeVin, you also have a class coming up? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Yes, and no. Some of the Southerners are marching North again to deal with this year’s Dance of the Dead. So I'll be teaching them a bit of what to expect when it comes to the rotters. The risks that are specific to facing them. You know. Disease, blight, plague, necrotic, and shadow weavings, and so on. Typical nonsense like 'if there's green gunk flung at you, seek medical attention.' '''Gao Shang: '''Most advised. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Don't stand in the blight? '''Arranax DeVin: '''So that's really about it. I'll cover a few other notions like the use of blunt weapons and force impact spells rather than edged weapons and ice shards ... and people ALWAYS stand in the blight. You can't change that. You'd think they'd learn. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On Friday there will be a meeting of the Violet Bank of Dalaran Board. If you are interested you are invited to attend. Senator Brisby you have a couple classes coming up. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''So I do. So Wednesday, I'm doing an Illusion class. It's going to be a fancy music and such class. You'll learn to make illusion music coming from your body, which is fantastic. I mean, like really great music too, the sort you go to see shows for. Then Thursday, I'm doing a late night cooking class. We are going to learn to make Mead in a magical quick way that will be tasty and fantastic, because if the lot of you loses the next year booze-contest, I hate you. The end. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The floor is now open. Anyone wishing to speak please indicate. Anyone? Right we will move on to the vote. The vote before us tonight is the bill entitled Denouncement of the Stormwind House of Nobles. Anyone wishing to speak for or against this bill please raise a hand. Senator Liridian. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''For those of you unacquainted with myself, I am Archmage Gehlnarine Liridian, your Minister of Justice. I oversee the laws within the city and ensure they are kept and those who break them face proper justice for their actions. I say this, because I speak as your Minister of Justice now. If you have taken the time to read this law the Stormwind House of Nobles has placed in their city....it is an atrocity against those of us who would seek to make good relations with Stormwind. I've had to deal before with citizens of Dalaran who were wrongfully arrested and threatened with things like a branding with a cattle prod of a sigil of the holy light. Under this law the House of Nobles has put into place...next time it may be you who faces such atrocities for merely back talking a Paladin or someone fortunate enough to be born into nobility. What we seek to do is to pass a bill to show the House of Nobles just how upset we are at this and that we will have nothing to do with them until they make things right. I, on behalf of your Ministry of Justice, urge you all to vote to pass this bill so that we may not be afraid to interact with our friends and loved ones who may happen to live in Stormwind. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Anyone else wish to speak? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Having read the so called loyalty act, I will state to all of you that there is a real, clear, and present danger of barbarism being visited on any who must, for whatever reason visit Stormwind. The locals there consider a wide range of strange, childish things to be criminal offenses. Back talking a paladin? Absurd, right? Senator Liridian isn't inventing these tales. It happens. Often. The piece of legislation is simple, straight forward, and does nothing to harm either party, Stormwind, or Dalaran. Unless Stormwind forces our hand. This way we simply inform them that how they treat their own people isn't our concern, but we will respond to abuses against our own. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Brisby. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''My opinion is unpopular, I know. But I ask you to wait on this vote at this moment, to abstain for once. The important thing we need to do is have diplomacy. To speak to them, to let them know we are wronged. And while it's easy for us to be angry and demand denouncement, we are -above- that. We need to stand tall and speak first, then act. We are the intelligent party here. We are Dalaran. Abstain until we send our diplomat. Then vote after. '''Zanbor Emerson: Senator Shang Gao Shang: '''I must say, after reviewing both the propsoed bill and the Noble's passed act, I have come to my decision. As stated prior, this bill worries me. As a supposed 'outsider' to the Alliance, I have had little exposure to the Alliance as a whole. I can say, without a doubt; the Alliance has proven to be a good family for me. My people, the Pandaren have been welcomed in open arms. I helped sponsor the Sapient Beings Act, showing my support for all peoples and their natural rights. This bill, albeit in Stormwind; stamps that ideal out. This bill can label any Pandaren a Huojin spy, and oust them out with little or no evidence. This affects all members of the Alliance. Thank you. '''Elorae Sunwraith: '''I would urge the Senate to either abstain or for now vote against the Bill proposed. I believe we should seek out the Nobles, and there were plenty who opposed the Loyalty act and ally ourselves with them, that way Stormwind does not only have to fear the force of Dalaran but also their own. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Icestrider. '''Andeven Icestrider: Thank you, Speaker. I would like to express unto you all the importance of voting in favor of denouncement. In my professional opinion, as both a legal expert and as a government official, this act, passed by the House of Nobles, is a clear example of Stormwind nobility attempting to punish those who refuse to engage in their tribal politics. That is all I have to say. Thank you for your time. Zanbor Emerson: '''You have the floor. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Speaker Emerson. I stand before you all today to state my complete and utter rejection of this bill. I believe that, to pass this bill at this moment in time, would be a complete overreaction to a piece of -internal legislation-, I piece of legislation that has not even been used against a single person, let alone against a member of our order. We are rushing to condemn the entirety of the legislative body of Stormwind, including engaging punitive and destructive economic provisions against them, without even so much as informing the Speaker of House of Nobles of our concern or displeasure of this bill. We are inviting severe economic ruin upon our city, as they will hit us back with sanctions, drastically reducing the quality of life of our citizenry, all over a piece of internal legislation that has not even been used. What is being proposed, if passed, would forever taint and destroy our relations with the city of Stormwind, without us even using the simplest of diplomatic channels at our disposal first to express our concern and displeasure. There is a great difference between a sweeping condemnation of our ally and enacting economic sanctions against them without even a word exchanged and an internal security provisions bill. Has anyone here even asked what has caused the House of Nobles to pass this piece of legislation? Arranax DeVin: '''Some local power play using an assassination as an excuse. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''In the past month, the Lord Chancellor of the House of Nobles was assassinated on the steps of their keep, and there have been -several- terrorist attacks committed by a resurgent force of Scarlets across the city. The safety and security of their citizenry is being put at risk by a band of extreme fanatics from the north. While many of us may believe that this legislation is an overreaction to the current security climate in Stormwind, the best way to respond is -not- by passing a piece of punitive legislation. The only way to respond to this piece of legislation, the Loyalty Act, is to use the proper diplomatic channels available, not rushing to condemn the entirety of the House of Nobles and engage in punitive economic sanctions over a law that. Has not even been used against a single person, let alone a member of our order. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''When I call your name vote, aye, nay, or abstain. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The final vote is as follows. Six abstentions. Five nays. Ten ayes. The vote passes. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''I would advise none of you visit Stormwind, regardless. Not until they overturn the vote. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Order please. Senator Brisby, would you like to do promotions. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Sure. You make a fantastic drinking buddy, and a good Senator. I've seen you at many of our Lorekeeper's events and lots of drinking parties. You've been promoted and horray for you! '''Leslie Notley: I thank you sir. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''We are promoting you for showing up to stuff, I guess. And taking Mab to things, since she's really pregnant. Congrats for being a pregnant escort I guess. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. Have a splendid night. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events